lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Alice Lovie
Alice Lovie is the daughter of Bill Lovie, and Kathy Lovie making her a member of House Lovie through her father, and a member of House Tyrell through her mother. Alice Lovie has two siblings in the form of William, and Sean Lovie with whome she was extremely close with William and he has become the King of Lucerne, while her brother Sean lost his mind early in life and following his exile from the Kingdom he was eventually killed by William during the Battle of Berne. Alice is engaged to Jasper Hale of House Hale, and she expecting their first child which she discovered she was pregnant while she and her brother William were returning from Lorderon, and she is expecting anyday the baby. Alice Lovie is known as an extremely kind and friendly person that makes everyone around her smile due to her endless supply of energy. This kindness was in response to the deep connection she shared with her older brother William Lovie, and the great times the two had together. It was in complete disregard to the horrible and most of the time cruel parenting she recieved from her parents. Alice Lovie was born into a position that should have put her into a lifestyle that would have left her wanting for nothing in life, but instead her early life was part paradise and part hell. Her relationship with her brother William consumed her every minute of the day and the two were the closest two people could be, but this happiness was basically the sole good thing in her family. Her father despised her with a malice that was scary to behold, and her brother wanted her in more then just sibling type desires, and this led to violent interactions between the three siblings. She and her brother William would become distant for a time when she didn't like the kind of decisions he was making, and this led to her isolation from most of the people that she knew and allowed both Sean, and Bill to further their own agendas. When Alice was 14 she was mind tricked into forgetting her heritage, and believing she was a poor servent girl living in Forks, following several attempts by her father Bill to kill her. She lived in Forks for over 6 years until she was awakened by her father. While she was in Forks she became very close to Bella Swan, and Rosalie Hale of whom both would become very important in the Kingdom of Lucerne, but she constantly felt the pain of being apart from her beloved brother William. When William arrived in Forks during The Journey she and he recegnized eachother though they didn't know why, and also during this time she would recindle her relationship with Jasper Hale. Upon her awakening from the spell she returned to Lucerne and the deep connection that she shared with William caused his mind to remember the relationship they shared. Since this Alice has returned to the side of William, and their relationship is as strong as ever. Alice would accompany both Emma Bell, and William to Lorderon where they would meet several members of the Lovie Family that had fathered by Bill Lovie during their youth, and had been kept a secret for all that time. Following witnessing William and Brooke in a passionate state she begins having an affair with Dylan Steinmare of whom eventually would get her pregnent with a child that she came to understand was not Jasper`s when Catherine Lovie tells her how the milk of the poppy she had been taking to abort Jasper`s attempts were always fake. When William Lovie decides that it is time for him to make a major move in the Kingdom of Lucerne it is Alice that is the only one that can help him go through with it, and during this epic conversation they begin to accept that their feelings for eachother may not be simply the sibling type anymore. Following the death of Bella Swan Alice Lovie realizes once again that her romantic feelings for her brother are coming out, and her decision is to leave the capital for a time while her brother spends time with his new bethrothed Leven Martell, and she leaves the capital for northern Italy. Her arrival in northern Italy is met by great enthusiasm by the northern Roman provinces of whom see what happened with Ravenna as something they are interested in, and she settles with a large force of Lucernians outside of Venetia of whom grants them the stay. Characteristics Alice is a very beautiful person, petite, the shortest of the children of Bill Lovie at 4'10" in the books, "thin in the extreme", with small, "pixie-like" features. She is also described to have large eyes and long, delicate eyebrows. Her hair is cropped short. She moves very gracefully, continually cited as dancing, with a carriage that would "break any ballerina's heart", as described by Bella in End of Darkness. Personality Alice is portrayed as being optimistic, and she loves and cares for Bella like a sister, although all her relationships are but a shadow compared to the love and loyalty she has for her brother William. She often ignores other people's advice and does things her own way, which usually results in the outcome being better than predicted. She is kind and cares for those she loves. She loves to sing with music three octaves higher than the song really is with her silvery bell-like voice. She has vicarious fun dressing up Bella, and her other cousins and friends "like a three-dimensional paper doll" and decorating for and throwing parties. History Early Life Alice Lovie was born in Lucerne to her parents Bill, and Kathy Lovie and is the youngest of the three Lovie children, and because of this was always gaurded very closely by her brothers, though she was especially close to William. It was often said that you couldn't find William without Alice by his side, and it became very clear that they were very close. They would often sneak out into Lucerne proper, without there usually accompanying gaurd. The two of them continuesly attempted to find a way to get into the Tunnel Towers, in the hopes they could see the world outside lucerne. No matter what they seemed to try the two could never get past the gaurds who as time went on saw it as an almost hilarious game. But each time this happened Alice's father became more and more disturbed by the influence that Alice had over William. There were two final straws that caused Bill Lovie to remove Alice from Lucerne. Two moments that would shape the eventual departure of Alice Lovie from Lucerne, and completely destroy her emotionally for many years. 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Northern Italy Following the death of Bella Swan Alice Lovie realizes once again that her romantic feelings for her brother are coming out, and her decision is to leave the capital for a time while her brother spends time with his new bethrothed Leven Martell, and she leaves the capital for northern Italy. Her arrival in northern Italy is met by great enthusiasm by the northern Roman provinces of whom see what happened with Ravenna as something they are interested in, and she settles with a large force of Lucernians outside of Venetia of whom grants them the stay. Council of Venetia Alice Lovie would host the Council of Venetia with the leadership of the four largest towns, and centers of power in northeastern Italy in the form of Milan, Turin, Venetia, and the fortress of Genoa. Founding of Tyrol Following the success of the Council of Venetia Alice would move her court from the camps outside of Venetia to the site of what would become Tyrol. Relationships Main Article : Alice Lovie's Relationships Family Members Bill Lovie.jpg|Bill Lovie - Father|link=Bill Lovie Lisa Tyrell'.jpg|Lisa Tyrell - Mother|link=Lisa Tyrell William Lovie III.3.jpg|William Lovie III. - Brother|link=William Lovie III. Sean Lovie - New.jpg|Sean Lovie - Brother|link=Sean Lovie Diane Portmane1.jpeg|Diane Portmane - Half Sister|link=Diane Portmane Natalie Portmane3.jpg|Natalie Portmane - Half Sister|link=Natalie Portmane Jamie-Campbell-Bower-Camelot-image-3.jpg|Jamie Portmane - Half Brother|link=Jamie Portmane Emma Bell Cover.jpg|Emma Bell - Cousin|link=Emma Bell Sophia Lovie Cover.jpg|Sophia Lovie - Cousin|link=Sophia Lovie Michelle Trachtenburg.jpg|Michelle Trachtenburg - Cousin|link=Michelle Trachtenberg Kristen Trachtenburg7.jpg|Kristen Trachtenburg - Cousin|link=Kristen Trachtenberg Lucie Lovie Cover Amazing Front.jpg|Lucie Lovie - Niece|link=Lucie Lovie Category:People Category:People of Forks Category:People of Lucerne Category:Vandal Category:Holy Princess of Lucerne Category:House Lovie Category:Human Category:House Tyrell